I Will Fight For the Ones I Love
by writingmydreamsforyoutoread
Summary: What if Jared was taken instead of Melanie? Would he be as strong as she was? I know there are similar fics out there but please give it a chance. Please review! xx
1. Chapter 1

"You and Jamie stay here get some sleep, I'm gonna go find some supplies"

She started to protest, not that he was surprised this was Mel here she never did anything without arguing first. He put his finger to her lips.

"You need to look after Jamie"

She had not argument for that he kissed her on the forehead then ruffled Jamie's hair.

"I'll be back soon"

Mel and Jamie curled together on the carpeted floor she hugged him close to her. Mel couldn't stop worrying about Jared she listened for any signs of his return and tried to stay alert but eventually exhaustion took over and she fell into a much needed sleep.

He shook her shoulder desperately

"Melanie wake up!"

He had seen the seekers coming through the main doors and he knew they didn't have much time.

"Mel get up"

She opened her eyes groggily.

"wha… what? Jared?" Her eyes snapped opened suddenly alert. "Jared what is it? What's wrong?

"Seekers Mel, downstairs we have to go"

Jamie was opening his eyes and looking around.

"whats going on?"

"Jamie there are seekers in the hotel, you and Mel are going to get out the back door I'm going to draw them away then meet you outside"

"Oh no you are not! Jared Howe don't you even think I'm going to let that happen"

He grabbed her and pulled her into a firm kiss.  
"Mel we don't have time to argue, everything will be fine. I will meet you outside"

"Promise me you'll be careful, promise you'll come back"

"I promise"

She nodded her head he could tell she wasn't happy but this was the closest she would come to agreeing. He could hear the seekers coming up the stairs.

"GO now!"

He watched them run around the corner to the exit and then set off in the opposite direction. He ran down a corridor and was suddenly surrounded by seekers.

"Please calm down"

"Don't hurt yourself"

"We want to help"

"come with us"

"In your dreams!" He smashed his torch into the nearest seekers face and began to run up the stairs. He could hear one of them thundering up the stairs behind him. He turned a corner and realized his mistake to late. The end of the hallway met him and he tried to look for an escape route he backed up against the wall and the seeker approached.

"Parasite! stay away from me!" he spat. She lifted her hand and he felt the mist settle on his face and begin to slump towards the floor.

"Melanie I love you, I'm sorry" He whispered and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at the ceiling grey above his head grey, dull. Where am I? Then he remembered it all came rushing back. Wait why am I still here, why aren't I inhabited? Suddenly he felt it, he felt another presence.

"How is it possible"

He started at the other voice, his voice, but he hadn't spoken? Then he realized he was inhabited but he was still alive. Was that even possible?

_"Get out of me you filthy parasite!"_ His body sat up and moved the mirror he saw his own reflection but he wasn't controlling his body.

"How are you still alive" the thing had spoken again.

_"I don't know you tell me, you're the one who's in MY body"_

"Its mine now"  
Anger bubbled in him

_"No! Its mine, Get out get out!"_

"Shut up" the thing yelled.

"Journeyer? Are you ok" A voice came from outside.

Journeyer. That must be what they call it well it can journey the hell back to wherever he came from.

"Yes thank you seeker I'm just fine"

"We would like you to come out so we could ask you a few questions now, if you don't mind."

"Of course seeker let me get dressed and I will be out soon" The parasite turned back to the mirror "now if you just keep quiet through the questioning I will deal with you later"

_"Deal with me! Lets not forget who's stealing whose body hear"_

"We will sort this out after the questioning now shhh!"

Jared kept his thoughts to himself as they walked behind ones of the other souls to the interrogation room, he sat silently as the parasite told the seeker where he was born, how he had escaped the initial waves of invasion, who had he been travelling with while they ran from the invasion" He felt the Journeyer delving into his thoughts looking for information he tried not to think about Jamie and Melanie tried to put up a wall against the parasite but he felt it press through and into his memories.

The Journeyer had a strange sensation then he accessed the memories that his host had of the girl Melanie Stryder as he sifted through the memories he had a strange sensation his chest tightened and his heartbeat sped up, He couldn't describe the feeling it was like nothing he had ever felt in all the worlds he had been to.

_"You feel that? I know you feel it too. You can't deny it"_

Journeyer felt Jared open up to him slightly and one memory stood out from the rest. It was dark the only light was the light of an open refrigerator door a figure stood in front of it shoving food into a bag. He felt Jared's feelings as if they were his own the mistrust came first grabbing the figure from behind and holding a knife to its neck " "do it I'd rather die!" the girl spits then the tiniest glimmer of hope he shoved her up against the wall and shone the torch at her face clear eyes looked back at him not glowing outline and the feeling that came next was again foreign to him as he felt Jared's lips crash against the girls, his whole body heated at the memory and his lips tingled he brushed his fingers against his lips.

"Journeyer!" he snapped his eyes up to the seekers "you have not spoken in several minutes"

"Sorry I was thinking"

"Have you located the memories?"

"Yes"

"The names of his friends?"

"Yes… Jamie and…"

_"NO! You can't do this! After what you just saw your going to help her! You felt that I know you did, don't do this I'm begging you! Please."_

"Journeyer are you ok" The seeker leaned across the table looking into his eyes Journeyer was sure she could see his hesitation.

"Jamie and Melanie Stryder"

_"I HATE YOU! You evil parasite, if I could hurt you I would I'd hurt you so much you'd wish you had never been born!"_

Jared continued to yell inside his head threats and curses, Journeyer tried to block him out as he listened to the seekers words.

"Thank you for your cooperation Journeyer. That is all for today, I will see you tomorrow" She strode out and the door shut behind her.

Journeyer slumped in the chair.

"Jared I'm sorry" No reply. Journeyer could feel Jared's presence he felt defeated, worn down. "Jared I didn't know what to do we are and honest race we trust each other and we do not lie"

_''You can make excuses all you want what you are doing is wrong"_

"I'm sorry"

_"Yeah? Well sorry isn't helping anyone."_

**Hey guys, Thank you so much to anyone who is reading, this isn't my best fic and I'm slightly annoyed because I had it all laid out in my head but I can't seem to put it into words. So thankyuo everyone for giving it a chance. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

Their bodies pressed together like jigsaw pieces, their breathing ragged, they lay in the hotel room, their bodies entwined.

"Melanie Stryder, I love you"

"and I love you Jared Howe"

Journeyer shot up in bed, breathing hard. What he had just dreamed, what he had just felt was like nothing he had ever felt in any of his lives. The love, the connection that these humans could convey with one act and he felt it through his whole body and then came the pain in his chest it was like his heart was drumming in his ears, his whole body ached for Melanie. Why? Why did it feel like this? So much pain. Is it worth is?

_"Yes it is"_  
Jared's voice in his head snapped him out of his daze.

_"It is worth the pain, because when I'm with her she takes away that pain and its like nothing was ever wrong, and its cheesy I know but I love her I love everything about her the way she smiles, the way she laughs, her nose, her eyes, her hair and her lips everything and every time I'm away from her I just want to be back with her … but now… I guess its never going to happen"_

Something snapped inside Journeyer. He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit by and hurt these people. The souls had always tried to live in peace but this wasn't peace they were hurting people and he was going to do something about it.

"I'm going to get you back to her"

He felt Jared stir.

_"What?"_

"I'm going to get you back to Melanie"

_"Really? Why? I mean what changed your mind? What about being faithful to your people?"_

"I've never felt anything like this, like the feelings you humans have for each other. Its very strong"

Jared laughed

_"Your telling me, so journeyer how we gonna do this?"_

"Well that was the part I was hoping you could help with"

_"First we need to barricade the door"_

Journeyer carried the desk over to the door he made sure the handle was jammed.

_"Now walk out onto the balcony" _

Journeyer pulled the doors open and stepped out into the cold night air.

"how is any of this helping Jared?"

_"we're going to jump"_

"what?!"

_"Get up on the railing"_

Journeyer climbed up and looked down. It looked impossibly high.

"Jared I can't"

_"Yes you can!"_

"I can't we could die"

_"But we wont!"_

and for the first time since being implanted in his host Jared took control of his body and suddenly they were rushing through the air towards the water below.

**Hey guys. thanks so much or reading! Im sorry this chapter is so short I am trying to upload a chapter a day but Im super busy at the moment. So thank you or being patient. **

**Please Review **

**xx**


End file.
